Everything's Not As It Seems
by theSardonyx
Summary: Two alien species have come to Singletown to find a certain alien. And this alien is a member of the MBC! Seems like Cathy's not the only alien in the team, after all. But, which one is it? And why is he/she living life as a human? Or does he/she even know about his/her own identity?
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo..! This is my very first fanfic..! I'm so nervous and giddy..!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MBC, though I wish I did..!**

CHAPTER ONE

"What's this about, Mr. S?" Danny asked.

Mr. Smith had called the MBC for an urgent meeting at the clubhouse. The Commander was there too, in a hologram of course. Both of them looked really jumpy, and the MBC thinks it has something to do with what the meeting is about.

"Well, you see," Mr. Smith began. He fidgeted a bit in his seat and wiped a bead of sweat on his brow before continuing. "Two alien species from the 12th Dimension has taken refuge here in Singletown. Both of them chasing after another species which has been helping us protect this town for centuries!"

"Where's the 12th Dimension?" Sam asked.

"The Universe is divided into 12 dimensions. Each of them represents a different part of the Universe. For example, we are in the 3rd Dimension. Rhapsodia is in this dimension too," Cathy explained.

"So, what species is chasing and what species is being chased?" Chris asked.

Mr. Smith pointed to the computer where a file has been opened.

"Heavenians, Grandpa? Aren't they friendly?" Cathy asked.

Mr. Smith nodded. "Sure they are. And they're the ones being chased."

"Hold on a second. What are Heavenians?" Danny cut in.

This time, the Commander broke his silence. "Heavenians look exactly like you Earthlings except that they have a gem embedded in their bodies. These gems hold their power. They emit a very strong aura that will make anybody from other planets fear them, so they wear lengths of ribbon called a Sealer. With the Sealer on, they will pass as a normal human even under the A-scan."

"If they're so powerful, why can't they fight the ones chasing them on their own?" Danny asked.

"They are powerful, but there can't be a perfect species. Of course they have weaknesses," the Commander replied.

"And those weaknesses are the two species chasing them: Chimeras and Quallians," Mr. Smith added.

"Chimeras? You mean the mythological creature that's a mixture of a lion, a hawk, a snake, and a goat?" Chris asked.

Mr. Smith shook his head. "Chimeras don't have a specific appearance. You just have to remember that they are a mixture of random beings. Quallians, on the other hand, are massive monsters. They have an armor of tough scales, sort of like oversized lizards standing on two feet."

"They sound like aliens we usually bust. Why are Heavenians weak against them?" Sam asked.

"When Chimeras touch them, they are paralyzed. Their skin will turn green and dry. When the poison touches their gems, they die immediately. Quallians deal with Heavenians using force. They're just too strong, and Heavenians can't beat them with physical attacks because of the armor. Most die from too much bleeding or suffocation," the Commander answered.

"Basically, Samantha, they are definitely not the usual aliens you bust," Mr. Smith said.

Suddenly the alien alert sounded. Chris took his usual post in front of the computers and his fingers began to dance around the keyboard.

"Looks like we have an alien at the school gym," he reported.

"Oh no! What if they're Chimeras or Quallians?" Cathy asked and bit her fingers nervously.

"Relax, Cath," Sam said.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Chimeras are our usual alien since their poison only affects Heavenians. Let's just hope that it's not a Quallian though. Their armor will be a problem."

"Then that's settled," Sam said as she stood up. "Alright, team. Let's bust 'em!"

At that signal, the four MBC members rushed out of the clubhouse and ran towards Singletown Middle School, leaving the Commander and the old Rhapsodian.

"Yes," the Commander mumbled. "Let's hope it's not a Quallian."

The MBC had arrived at the gym, but there was no sign of the alien anywhere.

"Chris, do an A-scan. If he won't show himself to us, then we'll find him," Sam ordered.

Chris nodded and proceeded on scanning the surroundings. "The A-scan is not picking up anything near. He might have already moved before we came. Danny, look out!"

But he was too late. The remaining MBC turned to see Danny in the hands of –

"It's a Quallian! We're doomed!" Cathy exclaimed.

"It looks more horrid than I expected," Sam commented.

Danny was flinging his hands about as he dangled by the foot from the alien's left hand. He had dropped his blaster when the Quallian took hold of him. "Is it time to comment on the alien's appearance now, Sam? Somebody here needs rescuing!" he yelled, panic rising in his voice.

Chris had his blaster in his hands, but he was afraid to shoot because he might hit Danny. And even if he did shoot and didn't hit Danny, how was he sure that it would have any effect? The Commander did say that Quallians are more or less immune to physical attacks. How would they defeat someone they can't hurt? Then an idea popped into his mind. He switched his blaster into a vacuvator and aimed it slowly at the Quallian's right side.

"Good thinking, Chris!" Cathy exclaimed. "Since we can't hurt it, we'll just have to vacuvate it!"

Chris tried to vacuvate the alien, but it was in vain. The Quallian didn't budge.

"It was a good strategy, if it worked," Sam said.

The MBC was getting all sweaty now. They could think of nothing that can defeat the Quallian and its armor.

Suddenly, three more Quallians appeared out of the blue and took hold of the remaining MBC members.

"This is not good!" Chris exclaimed.

"I can see that!" Sam snapped. "We're all dangling by the foot, we dropped our blasters and there's no one else here to save us!"

And just as easily they were snatched, they were dropped.

As the four MBC members recollected their wits, they noticed that the Quallians were ignoring them.

"First they make me dangle about, and now they ignore us? What the heck is going on?" Danny asked.

"I think we should be thankful they're ignoring us," Cathy said. "We finally have the chance to get away."

The four watched as the Quallians made their way to the direction opposite them. Time seemed so slow; the aliens just kept on advancing forward. And when they did stop, they collapsed. Not in one piece, but chopped.

"What is this? I feel like wanting to go back home and hide under the covers," Danny said, his voice shaking. The others were just as afraid as he was, and there was no helping it. There was an ominous aura in the air. They felt like squirrels in front of a lion.

A small silhouette made stood before the chopped remains of the Quallians. He knelt down and touched them and they turned to stone. He raised his head and looked straight at the frozen MBC, acknowledging their presence for the first time.

The MBC was more terrified now. It's because the shadow of the figure strong enough to beat the Quallians and release such a terrifying aura has stood. And he's coming straight toward them!

**Cliffhanger..! I don't intend it, I'm just having a little writer's block... And I'm running out of ideas..! It can't be happening..! (T_T)**

**Do you have suggestions to make the story better..? Please R & R..! I really need it..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happiness..! I wasn't so sure if I could update soon, because of school, but I did..! I made it..! Woohoo..!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the MBC... But I do own Clyde... :)**

CHAPTER TWO

Cathy, Chris and Sam were expecting another alien. Danny was expecting a humanoid monster with two tails, five eyes, two heads and four arms. But what emerged from the shadows was a regular human boy with orange hair and orange eyes, or that was what he looked like.

He noticed that the people in front of him were shaking and his face suddenly turned remembering. He fished a long piece of ribbon from his pocket and tied it around his chest like bandage. When he was done, the ominous aura had disappeared.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, trying to sound brave. He knew his voice quivered, and he knew the boy in front of him heard it.

"My name's Clyde," the boy said. "I'm terribly sorry if I frightened you too much with my aura earlier. Taking the Sealer off and using my power is the only way I could've saved you from those Quallians. But I wonder why they were targeting you. They usually only target us."

"Us?" Sam finally shook herself from the earlier trauma.

"Heavenians," Clyde answered.

"This is perfect!" Cathy exclaimed. "Maybe we could get some inside information as to what's really happening."

"Yeah, sure," Chris said. He was still obviously shaken from the fearful experience earlier, but he's trying his best to hide it. "But not here. Let's bring him to the clubhouse. Since he's also an alien, it should be fine."

"Cathy!" Mr. Smith greeted them at the clubhouse door with a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright! It wasn't a Quallian then?"

Cathy shook her head. "No, Grandpa. There were four Quallians. We were no match for them. Good thing Clyde came just in time," she said and moved aside so that the old Rhapsodian would see the visitor.

"Clyde! You made it safely too!" Mr. Smith exclaimed and gave Clyde a hug too.

Clyde smiled. "Of course. Though, I gave your little ones quite a fright."

"You knew each other?" Sam asked.

"Well, yes. Before the Commander, umm, left, he told me that Clyde here was coming. He's on a mission to find another Heavenian and he needs the help of the MBC."

"Considering the circumstances, we are the ones that need help, not him," Chris reasoned.

"Not really. I can't take the Sealer off anymore since I already did so earlier and I'm sure the other Quallians around have already marked me. I have to get the other Heavenian without getting caught by Quallians and Chimeras. If they get him first or they manage to take him away from me, the whole Universe is doomed," Clyde explained.

"That doesn't sound too good. But I think you should tell us the whole story first. I can't understand a word you're saying," Sam complained.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Why would such a drastic thing happen when one Heavenian gets in the hands of the Quallians or Chimeras?"

"First, let us settle down. It's going to be a long story," Clyde said and took a seat on the hover bed. He motioned for the others to sit down too.

When everyone was settled, he continued. "You probably already know that we Heavenians have special abilities. But only seven of our species are very strong. A normal Heavenian can tackle only one Quallian at a time, and sometimes they even die from the attempt. But these seven I'm talking about are more powerful. They can tackle up to seven Quallians at a time without needing the help of any physical contact. They are called Rares."

"And you're a Rare," Sam guessed. "I mean, you didn't touch those Quallians either when you saved us."

Clyde nodded and continued. "The one I'm looking for is also a Rare. The other five have been here on Earth for I don't know how many years, but at least they know who they are. The Rare I'm looking for don't, and that's why I must find him."

"So, basically, the reason why you have to find him without the knowledge of Quallians and Chimeras is because of the danger you might encounter," Chris said. "He doesn't know that he's a Heavenian. And since you're not taking the risk of taking your Sealer off, it means that the Quallians and Chimeras around are more than you alone can handle. Am I right?"

"Yes," Clyde answered. The MBC seemed to him like a competent bunch, but without Rares, they are no match for their current enemies.

"If that's so, then what will we do if it comes to that?" Danny asked.

"We will not let that happen," Clyde said firmly. "Too much is at risk. We cannot afford to lose to them. You do understand now, right? If a powerful being like a Heavenian Rare is to fall to the hands of our enemies, they will certainly use it to destroy other planets."

Sam nodded. "So, what exactly do we do? We know we need help. You don't suppose we should find these other Rares, do you Clyde?"

The Heavenian nodded. "You've fought the Quallians. Chimeras are smarter. If we're to complete this mission and defeat the enemies, the help of the other Rares are our only hope."

**Is it going too fast..? Tell me, readers..! Review..! XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm torn between writing and doing my homework in Calculus... Arggghh..! Why does schooling have to be this hard..!**

**This is another short one, I know... But right now, my head's spinning with functions (as in, f(x)= x^5 - 14x^2 +144; find the domain and range, yadda, yadda...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MBC, just this story... XP**

CHAPTER THREE

"And how do we find them?" Sam asked. It's all a bigger problem than she expected. No wonder Mr. Smith and the Commander were worried.

"We look for psychics," Clyde answered.

"Psychics? That wasn't the answer I was expecting," Chris remarked.

"Earthlings don't have the ability to cross the spiritual boundary. Only Heavenians will be capable of speaking to spirits," Clyde said.

"And?" Danny asked. "The world's huge! And we can't just go around asking people if they can talk to ghosts."

"I only know one other Rare," Clyde said. The MBC's eyes widened with anticipation. "But I don't know where he is right now."

"At least, that's a question we can ask people," Chris reasoned. "So, who is he?"

"His name is William MacKenzie. He has two brothers, Harry and Joshua. There's a possibility that he might know the others, but I'm not counting on him knowing where they are," Clyde said.

"Joshua MacKenzie?" Sam exclaimed. She earned surprised looks from the people around her, so she tried to explain. "He was a karate black-belter. He calls me a little girl. And he's annoying!"

"Do you know where he is?" Cathy asked.

Sam snorted. "Everybody knows where he lives."

"We're in luck, then. But let's do that tomorrow. I'm going to plan everything I have to do here and think of ways to find who I'm looking for," Clyde said.

"Do you think you'd need help?" Chris asked. Clyde didn't answer.

"Then why don't you just stay a while and help him if he does?" Sam suggested. "I don't think he's the type to refuse the help of other people."

"I'll help, too!" Cathy beamed.

"Yeah, yeah, you do that. I'm going home, too. Big day tomorrow, you know," Danny said and followed Sam out the door.

"Can you describe who you're looking for? I mean, yeah, you told us that he was Heavenian too, but can you tell us anything, anything at all, other than that? Maybe something like his abilities or something?" Cathy asked.

"He's supposed to be really good at gathering information and inventing things," Clyde answered. "But Earth is a technological planet now. Even Earthlings can do that. And with the Sealer on, he's just like any other Earthling around."

"You make it sound like we Earthlings are such miserable beings," Chris grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Clyde apologized. His eyes showed that he was sincere. But there was something else in there that Chris couldn't quite point his finger on.

Silence followed and dragged on for quite a long time. Cathy had dozed off hours ago, and Chris's eyes were beginning to droop too. That is, until Clyde took out a Rubik's cube.

"You have those in the 12th Heavens?" Chris asked.

"This is not a regular puzzle cube. Do you want to try solving it?" Clyde smiled.

"Sure!" Chris readily answered. He took it from Clyde's hand and tried to rotate the pieces. "They're stuck," he complained.

Clyde shook his head. "You're doing it the wrong way. And I told you, it's not a regular puzzle cube. We call it the 4D cube back home. The slowest Heavenian record to actually get those pieces to move is three hours. The slowest record to solve it is three days."

"That's intense," Chris remarked. He poked random parts of the cube a little, and heard a small _clack!_ sound from inside. He poked the same place a little bit harder and the cube expanded into a larger cube composed o cube in the middle and six othe cubes surrounding it.

Chris looked at Clyde for explanation, but the latter was taken aback. An Earthling opened the 4D cube in 27 seconds! The fastest record for opening it was 21 seconds, which was his. He also solved it in 58 seconds, the fastest record in solving it. He told Chris to go on and solve it.

Clyde watched as Chris's fingers skillfully rotates the pieces of the 4D cube. He can't help but feel more suspicious of Chris. He thinks like a Heavenian, Clyde would like to say. But it was still too early to jump to conclusions. No, he had to discuss the matter with the other Rares first.

"Done!" Chris exclaimed as he rotated the last piece. "That wasn't so bad."

"No, indeed," Clyde said, with the same look in his eyes as he did earlier, but this time with more intensity. He was trying to hide his suspicions, but he knew that his eyes gave him away. It's downright impossible for an Earthling to solve that cube in 74 seconds.

**Next agenda, homework in Economics..! And probably more writing...**

**I'm in need of reviews..! (T_T) I think I'm overspeeding..!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Squish squash, pumpkin sauce, fruit cocktails and applesauce..! I'm hyper..! And this chapter is exactly 1000 words long..! (Including the words "CHAPTER FOUR", but excluding the bold sentences...) Anyway, without further ado, tada..!**

CHAPTER FOUR

"The MacKenzies live here," Sam said as the MBC and Clyde stopped in front a simple house. They weren't so sure of what to expect, but what they saw looked perfectly normal.

Sam knocked on the door and a muffled scuffle was heard from inside. "Who is it?" a voice asked.

"It's Sam. You know, from the karate club," Sam introduced herself.

They heard the lock opening and the door opened. A blonde haired boy with blue eyes stared back at them. He looked like he lacked two days of sleep, but was still trying to look cool.

"Hey, little girl," he said, leaning back on the door frame. "What business do you have with me this early Saturday morning?"

Sam was busy staring daggers at him, so Clyde answered for her. "We're here on serious business, Joshua. We need to see William."

Joshua ruffled his hair and suddenly looked grim. "He thought you'd come," he said and motioned for them to follow him.

Joshua had led them into the living room. The colors provided a serene feeling, but the atmosphere was noticeably heavy. Another boy, one who looked like Joshua, was sitting on an armchair, guarding something on the couch. It wasn't visible what was on the couch at first, that is, until an arm dangled from its side.

The arm was green and scaly, something like the skin of a dried up lizard, but somehow it looked much worse. Danny didn't make any effort to conceal his disgust as the other three did. Chris looked almost as green as the arm itself, but he looked away and tried to keep himself together.

Clyde, on the other hand, was more worried than disgusted. "So the Chimeras have made their move," he mumbled to himself, but loud enough for everybody in the room to hear.

A soft chuckle came from the sofa. The green hand made a few gestures which the boy on the armchair and Clyde watched carefully. The MBC had no idea what those gestures meant, probably a code.

"This is going to be a very difficult mission to complete, even for you Clyde," the boy on the armchair said. "Especially not alone."

"I came to get William's help," Clyde replied. "But as I see it, he is in no shape to."

"But I am," came the reply. The boy stood up and walked over to Joshua. A silent conversation ensued, and he turned back to them. "We leave in ten minutes."

"What's going on, Clyde? Would you please at least give us a clue?" Sam asked.

"William was attacked by a Chimera," he whispered.

"So, that's what happens to Heavenians when they get touched by Chimeras?" Chris asked. With a nod from Clyde, he shivered. "I sure don't want to be a Heavenian."

"So, what now?" Cathy asked.

"Harry is going to take us to another Rare," Clyde answered.

"Harry?" Sam asked, but regretted asking. "Oh, I see. He was the other boy."

A few seconds later, Harry was back. "We'll be going to Louis Robinson's house. He knows the other four Rares, too."

The walk was awkwardly quiet. Cathy tried to start a conversation several times, only to fail because of Harry's sullen mood. They reached Central Park when Danny's scream pierced the air.

"A Chimera!" Harry exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter what it is!" Danny yelled. "Just get it to put me down!" He struggled as he did with the Quallian before, but also like before, to no avail.

The Chimera's laugh sounded throaty and menacing and it made Danny stop squirming. "Let you go? Not until you tell me where the Sapphire is."

At the mention of this name, Harry and Clyde snapped and both tore their Sealers apart. A more menacing aura filled the air, but the Chimera wasn't shaken. In fact, it looked amused.

"Heavenians?" the Chimera said with a tinge of sarcasm in its voice. "I wonder what could have caused you to tear those Sealers apart and risk everything." It was about to say another word when numerous vines started to sprout from the ground and the wind blew harsh. The MBC covered their eyes, but need not worry. The leaves just went past them.

They couldn't say the same for the Chimera, however. The leaves cut dozens of small wounds in its scaly skin and icky green blood oozed from each. The MBC lost sight of Danny in the mess of Chimera blood and leaves, and they grew worried.

A final screech pierced the air and the vines disappeared. The wind was now only a gentle breeze, like nothing even happened. Harry was already wrapping a Sealer around his neck when the MBC was able to open their eyes.

"Where's Danny?" Cathy asked, her voice trembling.

"Up there," Harry said as he handed a roll of Sealer to Clyde and pointed above him at the same time. The MBC looked up and saw Danny with his eyes shut tight.

"You can put me down anytime!" he hollered. Harry obeyed. Danny ran around in circles once his feet touched the ground like he couldn't keep still. He only stopped when he was out of breath and panting. "I don't want them! Both dangling by my leg in the hands of Chimeras or Quallians and just floating on air."

"But if we are right, it may be your fate," Clyde said.

Danny was startled at this reply. "What do you mean?"

"The enemies started attacking you first. The Chimera was asking you where the Sapphire was. If we are right, then those two are in your future," Harry explained.

"If you were right about what?" Danny asked again.

Harry and Clyde looked at each other like they couldn't decide if they're going to tell him or not. Danny's face was demanding an answer, and the other MBC members were curious about it as well.

"Danny," Clyde began. "There is a possibility that you are the Heavenian we are looking for."

**My mind is still messed up from the sudden change of plot/tactics, but well, whatever... I finally got a little break from functions and limits, so might as well use it for something productive...**

**Many thanks to BeachBabe123 and Dixxy for the reviews... But don't stop there..! And to those who haven't done yet, it's never too late..! Please review..! XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, people..! I just realized I did some wrong calculations back in Chapter Four... Louis was supposed to know the three others, I wrote four... Thought I'd clear that up now... XP**

CHAPTER FIVE

Danny's eyes widened. "What?" he exclaimed. Not that he didn't want to be a Heavenian, their powers sounded really cool to him, but the danger he would be facing if ever he was the missing Rare also sounded terrifying.

"Don't fret yet," Clyde said. "I said it was just a possibility."

"Why would it just be a possibility?" Sam asked. "Are there other ways to discern if someone is a Heavenian?"

"If you come in contact with a Heavenian too often, you begin to smell like them to the Quallians. It might be the case for Danny. It means the Heavenian is someone he comes in contact with everyday. Or, of course he might be a Heavenian. We aren't sure which one this case is, though," Harry explained.

"Who does Danny come in contact with everyday?" Cathy asked. "There are Wendy, Mark and us. So, we're the most likely candidates for the Heavenian, right?"

"We can also rule Cathy out since we all know that she's a Rhapsodian," Chris suggested.

"Good idea," Harry said. "Now let's go to Louis's before another enemy shows up."

The group started to walk again carefully. They're not going to take any risks of another attack. Then Sam remembered the two Heavenians' reactions to something the Chimera said.

"Why were you so enraged when the Chimera said 'the Sapphire'?" Sam asked Clyde. "Is it relevant to all of what's happening?"

Clyde didn't answer. Sam wasn't even sure he heard the question.

"I said…" Sam repeated but Clyde held his palm up.

"Let's talk about it when we get there. For now, please refrain from saying aloud anything about us or the current situation."

Sam was surprised at his reaction, but she obeyed. Clyde must have his reasons as to why he would say that, whether she had any idea about what it is or not. After all, he has proved himself as a person that's hard to read.

They came to another perfectly normal looking house and Harry knocked on the door. A muffled "Come in" was heard from the other side, so they opened the door and went in. In the living room were three people, a brown haired boy and two identical black haired boys. They were playing chess, which surprised the MBC. And apparently, Clyde was too.

"Why are you playing chess in the middle of a crisis?" he asked.

The brown haired boy turned. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his lips. "This," he said, pointing to the chessboard, "is a great way to plan battle strategies. Anne and Simon were helping me by moving according to how they think the enemies will react. And so far, they have been very clever to show me every worst possible scenario." He turned back to the game. "And they're pretty tricky situations too."

Danny was looking around the room. One of the twins noticed it and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Oh," he said, a little embarrassed. "Well, the brown haired boy mentioned an Anne, so I guess I was looking for her."

The other twin smiled. "You were talking to her just now." The other twin, Anne, chuckled. "That was hilarious. Are you usually like this?"

Danny's ears turned bright pink and Sam slapped his back. "It's not the time to be lovesick, Danny. And besides, you've already got Wendy," she smirked.

"Enough of that," Clyde said. "You should know about what's going to happen if we don't make our move now, Louis. You're the Tourmaline."

Another mention of a gem and Chris made a mental note of them. First, Clyde and Harry were enraged when the Chimera mentioned it. Now, Clyde mentioned that Louis was the Tourmaline, whatever that meant. He was sure now that Clyde didn't tell them the whole story, and he was determined to know it even if he had to force it out of him.

"I don't know what will happen," Louis said in response to Clyde's statement.

"Why not?" one of the twins, nobody was sure if it was Anne or Simon because they have the same voice and they seemed to switch places every so often, said.

"Because I blocked it," Louis said. "It's a pain in the neck when you can see everybody's past, present and future even if you don't want to. So I blocked it. I can't see something as huge as that anymore. Individual futures, yes, I can still see them if I focus enough."

"That means we're back to square one," one of the twins said again.

"Square one, indeed," Clyde nodded. He collapsed on a nearby armchair and let out a sigh.

"And since you're back to square one, this would be a good time to tell us the real whole story," Chris said. This drew looks from his companions. "The way conversations are going, we don't know even half of the story. We're in this together, right? Why hide things from us? If we are going to help each other, you shouldn't keep secrets from us. It makes me think that you're just using us."

Anne's and Simon's eyes seemed to sparkle. Clyde hung his head and Louis rested a hand on the black queen on the chess board.

"Well, then," all of them said at once. "If you insist, then we're going to tell you everything, what we know and why it came to all of this."

**Oooh, cliffy..! I'm starting to love cliffies now... XP**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I love y'all..! Keep them coming..! And also stay tuned for the next chapter..! A lot of secrets will be revealed..!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back people..! I hope you weren't very much annoyed about the long wait...**** There aren't that much secrets here like I said in the last chapter, my tactics have changed again... Anyway, without further ado, taaadaaa..!  
**

CHAPTER SIX

Everyone held their breath. They were afraid that a single sound would stop the Heavenians from telling them the story. Louis' lips moved as if to start, but the door slammed open just as he said his first word.

"Has anything important happened yet?" a boy with a head of silver hair and silver eyes asked as he entered the room. And just as suddenly as the door slammed open, it was also as suddenly that an invisible force smacked him on the head.

"What?" he asked, glaring at the twins.

"You just intervened in a very important storytelling, Austin," one of the twins said.

"And you're approximately thirteen minutes and 41 seconds late," Louis said, nodding.

The boy, Austin, rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "I had a game," he said. "And we got into an overtime match."

"Who cares?" one of the twins snapped. "This is more important than your game."

"I don't even know anything that's happened yet," Austin complained. "Would you mind telling me, Anne? You seem to know everything."

"Why do you think would we, the most powerful Heavenians, gather? Because we want to know if the others prefer soccer over football? Because we just want to say hi and ask how each other is doing? Will you use your head a bit?" Anne snapped.

"Who's going to find out about things with just that? I can't possibly…"

"Quit it!" Clyde exclaimed. He had risen from his chair is now glaring at Anne and Austin. "We are not here to pick petty fights with each other. Anne, lessen your snapping. And Austin, be aware of your responsibilities as the Diamond."

Austin glared at Clyde in turn. Chris took a mental note of this. Two of the instances he'd heard someone say a gem name ended up in some Heavenians getting riled up.

"Calling a Heavenian by a gem name is an insult," one of the twins, probably Simon, explained. "That is unless the person who said it is pertaining to the abilities of the said gem, as in Louis's case."

"I see," Chris mumbled. Then his eyes widened when he realized that he hadn't voiced out his thoughts yet.

"It's one of the privileges of being a Rare," Austin said.

"Are you going to tell us the whole story or what?" Danny snapped.

"Who's the kid?"

"It's not 'the kid', it's 'the Danny'!"

"Calm down, you two," said Louis. "Sit down and we'll start. Of course, Austin's telling the story."

"I am?" Austin asked, confused.

"Yes!" Anne and Simon said in unison.

ß-à

"Well, you see, when it all started, there were eight Rares," Austin began. "According to stories…"

"Stories?" Sam asked. "You mean it all started before you?"

"Do we look like a bunch of people who would pick up fights with Quallians and Chimeras?" Simon asked. The MBC silently looked at each other. "Nevermind. Move on."

"Right," Austin nodded. "According to stories, they were actually the result of some experiment. I don't really…"

"It was an attempt to create the strongest Heavenians," Clyde answered. "The scientists who did the experiment wanted to use them to take over the Universe. They succeeded in the first part, that's creating the strongest Heavenians, but they failed in the second part. The people they created didn't obey their commands; they were killed by their own creations."

"The eight of them actually got along pretty well, until one of them wanted total domination over the 12th Heavens," Austin continued. "He attacked his own comrades, killing two of them in the process. The remaining five managed to kill him too, and they thought it was all at an end. But they were dead wrong.

"Three of the remaining five were injured, so they went to the nearest hospital they could find. The hospital staffs were whispering all over the place about a baby born with an unusual gem color. They quickly went to see the baby, and they were all shocked. The baby carried the exact same gem as the one they just killed, the one who betrayed them."

"I can guess that they found the same thing for the two others," Sam said.

"That's weird," Chris remarked. "I mean, your gems were created by an experiment right? How would it be passed to someone else? You didn't mention the Rares having any relationship with anyone."

"That's because they didn't," Louis said. "A theory says that any gem, even those which are synthetic as long as living people existed that actually had them, would automatically be part of the cycle of life like all other gems. The people eventually found out how dangerous the powers of the Rares are and started to ignore them. The Rares can't be killed, or at least, not by any Heavenian that's not a Rare."

"But of course they still existed and as time passed, people just resorted to calling the Rares by their gem name. That's why it's an insult to call a Heavenian that way," Anne added.

"Harsh," Danny mumbled.

"Yeah," Cathy agreed. "It's a good thing humans aren't like that. They just think that people with other abilities are weird."

Anne and Simon exchanged looks. "Okay, maybe those that I've encountered then," Cathy said.

"So, the war has passed from generation to generation," Sam said. "How does that connect with the Quallians and Chimeras?"

"Remember what I told you about the baby with the same gem as the traitor?" Austin asked. "Well, apparently, it wasn't only the gem that was passed on; also the spirit of the Rare. He was the one who angered the Chimeras and Quallians. I won't get into that topic anymore, because it hardly matters anyway."

"Do you mean, the spirit of the traitor controlled or encouraged, the new Rare to follow his path?" Cathy asked. "I've seen Earth fantasy films with that plot and I think it's cool."

"Cool if it happens to others, not cool if it happens to me," Danny said.

"So, down to the big question: who's the missing Rare?" Anne declared.

"Nothing can be concluded yet," Louis said. "Why don't we put it on poll for now?"

"Great idea!" Simon said. "Anne and I vote for Danny right now. He's the most apparent of all of them."

"I think I'll skip the vote for now," Austin said, putting his hands up. "I still don't know some bits of the problem."

"The one with the highest probability of the being a Heavenian is Danny," Clyde said.

Louis smiled. "Well, I guess that makes it in favor of Danny," he said. "Be careful, then."

Danny nodded. What Harry and Clyde had said was coming true. Come to think of that, where was Harry?

"Harry already went back," Simon said. He shrugged as Danny blinked at him and said, "He's probably worried about William. You can go now as well. It's not recommended for you guys to be out for long, not with those guys on the loose."

As if on cue, a screech pierced the air. The next thing they knew was that in place of the door was a creature with six pink tentacles.

**I know, another cliffy again... (You guys must really be annoyed now, ne..?)**

**This writer is in need of more reviews... Please..! (T_T)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blood-of-Silver, I told you I was gonna publish last Wednesday... Sorry, something came up... But at least I updated, right..? Thanks for everything..!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

The creature's six tentacles shot out in different directions, each trying to grab one of them. All of them managed to get out somehow, but the house was beyond repair. The whole front wall had gone and the furniture inside were covered in debris.

"What's that now?" Danny asked.

"That's a Chimera," Austin answered. "They come in different shapes and sizes. Colors, too."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Cathy asked.

Austin frowned. "And I thought I was pretty much serious."

"If you guys are done with that, I would like to inform you of a more serious problem," Anne said.

"I know that there's a Chimera…" Austin began to say, but trailed off when he saw what Anne was talking about. Several Quallians emerged from the shadows. His eyes went wide. He knew that they couldn't defeat all of them, not when there's a ratio of more than 10 enemies for each ally.

"You have no means to escape, Heavenians," the Chimera said in a low throaty voice. "You better surrender now."

"A time does not exist when we will just go down without fighting," Louis said.

The Chimera laughed. "There's a paper difference between being brave and being foolish, boy." His eyes narrowed and flung a tentacle in Louis's direction.

Louis dodged, but the end scraped his arm. Almost immediately, the skin turned scaly green.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as she rushed over to his side.

"Yeah," he answered, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. "It was just a scrape. It's going to be a while before it spreads to my neck or gem."

Sam took out her blaster and aimed it at the Chimera. "I am not going to miss this shot for the world." She began to shoot, but a Quallian's arm swung to her abdomen. She hit a tree and was immediately unconscious.

"Sam!" Chris shouted. He tried to get to her side, but a tentacle grabbed his foot and lifted him off the ground.

"Let go of him!" Clyde shouted and cut the tentacle holding Chris. Chris fell with a thud and Clyde stood in front of him protectively. "You're going nowhere near this human."

"We'll see won't we?" the Chimera chuckled and released a fury of tentacles in the Heavenian's direction. Clyde cut the tentacles again and the Chimera smiled. "You're stupid, you know that?"

As soon as the Chimera said that, the fallen pieces of his tentacles moved and wrapped themselves around Clyde's ankles. Clyde immediately fell to his knees. The tentacles moved again and wrapped themselves around his arms. The Heavenian groaned as he watched his skin turn dry and scaly under the tentacles.

"Clyde, hold on!" Austin shouted in between grunts. Quallians were circling him in every direction, and he's finding it hard to fend them off. The three humans were out of commission since long ago, and the twins were busy with their own pack of Quallians. He knew Louis was trying to keep a barrier around the area to limit the damage to surrounding houses, but Austin also knew that the boy wouldn't last long.

Austin punched and kicked in every direction, but the Quallians weren't fazed. His knuckles were already bleeding and even though he can't look down and see for himself he knew his legs were in the same shape. Still, he had to fight. He knew that they can't win this anymore, but still, he had to fight.

He felt something lean on his back and he knew help had come. He let out a small chuckle and whispered, "Took you long enough."

"It's not easy taking care of Chimera poison and you know that," a voice from behind him replied.

Seconds passed and the atmosphere became quieter and quieter. One last screech was heard, then silence.

**Okay, that was short... It's obvious who the alien really is now right..?****  
**

**Reviews, please..! I'm getting pretty desperate...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys..! It's our Intramurals, so I had a lot of time writing this one... Hope you like it..!**

**Oh, and Dixxxxy and Blood-of-Silver, I love you guys...  
**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Sam awoke to the sound of shuffling feet across a marble floor. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling until her vision cleared.

What was the last thing she remembered? The Quallian's arm swinging toward her, then a loud thud as she collided with a tree trunk… She winced, finally feeling the pain brought by the impact. But what had happened after that? Were the Heavenians able to beat the Chimera and the Quallians? What about the other MBC? Were they okay?

An excited squeal shook Sam from her reverie. She tilted her head to the side to see what the commotion was about and saw Cathy jumping up and down and waving her hands about.

"Hey, Cath," Sam said, and tried to sit up. Her back was still sore from last night's ordeal, but she can handle a little bit of movement.

"Sam!" Cathy replied. "I'm so glad you woke up. I woke up two hours ago, only to find you and Danny unconscious. I tried looking for Chris, but he isn't in the room, or any other part of the house, except maybe the locked room at the end of the hallway. Then–"

"Slow down, Cath!" Sam said, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "What do you mean you can't find Chris?"

"Well," Cathy began, her gaze turning away from Sam and she shifted nervously. "I can't find him anywhere. There were only you, me and Danny in this room. Simon, Anne and Austin were in the next room. I also found Louis, Harry and Joshua in the living room. But, Chris wasn't anywhere." Cathy bit her lip. "I didn't see Clyde and 'William' around either."

"What about that locked room by the end of the hallway?" Sam asked.

"I heard voices from inside, but none sounded like Chris or Clyde," Cathy replied.

Sam sighed and let go of Cathy's shoulders. What exactly happened after she went out of commission? She had to find out. A groan came from somewhere in the room and the girls' heads whipped to the direction it came from.

"Where am I?" Danny asked, his words a little sluggish but clear enough to be understood.

"We're back at Joshua and Harry's place," Cathy answered, just as Sam was about to contemplate that she didn't know where she was.

Danny nodded once and rubbed his eyes with his right hand. His left wrist was covered with white bandage and he winced every time he moved it.

"Broken wrist?" Sam inquired.

Danny looked at his wrist for a second then shook his head. "Nah, just sprained. It still hurts though."

"Say," Sam said. "What happened after I was out?"

"I saw you hit the tree, which got me distracted," Cathy said as she twiddled her thumbs. "A Quallian pushed me and my head slammed to a tree, too. I was out after that."

"I survived longer," Danny said with a smirk, which disappeared shortly after. "The Chimera grabbed Chris by the foot. He could've struggled, but he was just hanging there like he didn't have the strength to struggle anymore. Then Clyde cut the Chimera's tentacles and the Chimera…" he gulped.

"What?" Sam asked eagerly. "What did it do?"

"It laughed," Danny muttered. The girls just stared at him and he repeated it, louder this time. "The Chimera laughed. It was the last sound I heard before a Quallian punched me in the gut and I fell on my wrist."

"What happened to Chris?" Cathy asked.

"Well, last time I saw him he was sprawled behind Clyde. I was even wondering why he didn't get up," Danny answered.

"Maybe…" Sam said, but whatever she thought of was left unsaid. She swung her legs off of the bed she was laid on and stood up. She walked over to the door, opened it and sighed.

"I'm not jumping to any conclusions," Sam said when she turned around and saw the stunned faces of her friends. 'Let's ask them directly."

"Austin," Sam called. The silver haired Heavenian was buttering up a piece of toast at the dining room when the MBC minus Chris came in. He looked up from his toast and almost immediately looked away again.

"Is there something you want?" Austin asked as he nervously nibbled on a corner of his toast.

"Yes," Sam said and tapped her foot impatiently. "I want to know where Chris is."

Austin didn't answer. Instead, he put the toast down, stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Sam asked you a question," Danny growled as he caught Austin's arm. "Where is Chris? What happened after we were out of commission?"

Austin blinked and slowly and calmly removed Danny's hand from his arm. "I'm taking you to him. I doubt that William would like it, but I guess I have no choice anyway." He then started to walk to the room at the end of the hallway with the three humans following closely behind him.

They stopped in front of the locked door, the MBC not knowing what to expect and Austin praying silently that William would forgive him. Reluctantly the Heavenian knocked twice and the door swung open a few inches.

"I- I'm not going in," Austin said. "I'll do anything to stall my fore coming death." He chuckled nervously and looked the three over. "Prepare your stomachs, people." At that, he swiftly and silently made his way back to the dining room.

"What exactly are we expecting?" Cathy asked. She was fidgeting nervously as she stared at the open door.

Sam remained silent. She opened the door wider and went inside. Danny and Cathy followed suit.

What they saw in the room was exactly what Sam was expecting. On the left side of the bed was Chris. His left pant leg was rolled up and the visible part of his leg was green and dry. He had an arm over his eyes and an expression that told everyone that he didn't want to see it.

On the right side of the bed lay a heap of dry green scales and a mop of orange hair. It was placed two inches from Chris, very carefully placed so that it won't touch him. A raven haired boy was prodding the green heap with one hand and the other hand was holding a small blue orb over part of the heap below the mop of orange.

The boy stared at them for a moment and then sighed. He took the blue orb away and the MBC gasped when they finally realized what, or rather who, the heap was.

It was Clyde.

**Do you think it was hastily done..? Me, I'm not satisfied... But it'll have to do... *sighs***

**Anyways, please R & R..!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is another short chapter at 534 words, so I'm really sorry guys..! I had writer's block from a lot of things... (Namely college admissions tests, research papers and theses, class paper stories/editorials, English, Filipino, and Japanese essays, and our second quarter periodical examination...)**

**This shout-out is for Dixxxxy and Blood-of-Silver..! Thanks a lot for everything you guys..!  
**

CHAPTER NINE

Danny turned around, trying hard to keep his stomach from going to his throat. Sam put a hand over her mouth and Cathy was in tears.

"Is he…" Cathy said in between sobs. "Is he going to die?"

The boy smiled at her and shook his head. "I'll be able to patch him up. But it'll take a while."

The MBC sighed with relief. Then Danny remembered something.

"So, does that," he said, motioning to Chris's green foot, "Mean he's the Heavenian you're looking for?"

The boy nodded. "Now listen up. I want you to wait for Annie in the living room. She's bound to arrive in a few minutes with the others. Tell her that William needs her help and to come to his room."

"Who's…" Sam trailed off, noticing that the question was already answered. "Of course. I'm sorry."

"Why apologize? You did nothing wrong," William said and continued with what he was doing before the MBC came in.

Danny, Sam and Cathy turned to the door, more than willing to get out. Sure, they were glad to see Chris and to hear that Clyde will be fine, but the sight was not so comforting. They were almost out the door when they heard William's voice again.

"Please tell Austin that he can prepare his coffin while waiting for me."

ß-à

"I knew it!" Austin exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat at the dining table and pulling on his hair.

Almost everybody was gathered in the dining room, the exemptions were Chris, Clyde, William, and Sam who said she'd carry out William's orders and wait for Annie in the living room. Sam heard Austin's outburst from the living room and she joined the others as they laughed at the silver-haired boy's reaction.

"Maybe I should run away," Austin said, now chewing on his fingernails and pacing to and fro. "I should go somewhere far away from here. Yeah, like maybe Antarctica or Malaysia or Norway."

"Oh, stop thinking that you're getting away from him at all," Simon choked out between laughs. "This is William we're talking about."

"He's going to kill me!" Austin shrieked.

"You just figured that out, genius?" Anne snorted. Everybody laughed again. This time Austin remained silent.

"Aw, come on, say something! You're the only one keeping our spirits up and you know it," Danny said. Everyone's eyes turned to him in an instant.

Anne and Simon conversed in an unfamiliar language and Louis and Austin were suddenly having a staring contest. Cathy sniffed and looked sadly at Danny.

"Hey," he said nervously. "William said they're going to be fine."

"We just remembered more… troublesome issues," Louis said, slightly hesitating on the last two words.

Suddenly, Sam appeared by the door. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why's the atmosphere so awkward?"

Louis gave her a small smile. "I guess we hit a rather touchy topic."

Sam's eyebrow shot up again, but she didn't say anything about it. "Well, Annie just came and we have new visitors," she said and sighed. "I never knew there were this many Heavenians in Singletown."

Danny and Cathy nodded in agreement as three of the four new comers barged inside the dining room asking for breakfast.

**Okay... I think this is a filler chapter... (Stupid WB...)**

**Our semestral break's here..! I might be able to update faster this week since I don't have anything scheduled... And I might be able to get rid of my WB... :D  
**


End file.
